Letter From Me To You
by J'oublie m'appelle
Summary: This is a letter from Severus to Lily before he chose to cut off any contact with her this is set after their time at Hogwarts, in other words his final good bye [AU] [slight SSxLE] [LExJP] [oneshot].


**Letter From me to you**

**By: J'oublie m'appelle **

**Author's notes:** Yes I do realise I kind have gone and disappeared, different things have been popping up and side tracking me from writing, and also I've been getting massive writer's block and so I thought I'll take a stab at another one-shot . Anyways this is going to be a Snape and Lily fanfic, yes I love the couple it's just too cute, but I also love James and Lily too! Anyways onto the fanfic, please R&R that'll be much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own neither Harry Potter nor any of the characters that you recognise; I only own the plot line.

* * *

Lily stared curiously at the letter which was clearly addressed to her, she studied the hand writing trying to figure out whose it was, with a burst of shock she realised and slowly she opened the envelope and took out the scruffy looking piece of parchment which featured the same hand writing as the front of the envelope. 

Slowly with trembling hands she raised the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know I'm the very last person who should be sending you a letter...after everything that has happened; after all I've done, with everything I'm bound to do in the future. Ever since I seventh year ended I've been thinking about what exactly is going to be in my future, for it would be considerably different to your own._

_Lily thinking about what we used to be, those innocent moments of laughter and glee, moments filled with hope for our future. Looking back at what I've already written I keep talking about the future and how it seemed to us in the past, does that even make sense to you? It's useless asking you questions in this letter because after this one piece of parchment reaches you I expect to never contact you again, or at least on this side of the living plane._

_I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, how you brought that small light of hope to me, how you offered a hand of friendship when everyone else looked upon me with disgust, when they scorned me for being my__self. There are no words to write how thankful I am to have met you, how grateful I am that you entered my life, how __**you**__ let me enter your life. Looking back I can see many things I wish to change, especially our final parting, and not the least the way I caused you pain._

_Which leads me to my other point of writing this letter; I want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for causing you any pain, but what I don't feel sorry for is my rivalry with Potter for it gave me another reason to strive to do better, to do the best I could. Huh? Look at me, writing all this crap about myself being thankful and sorry, I don't think what I want to say is coming across to you..._

Lily stared at letter not knowing whether or not she wanted to keep on reading, she heard the soft cry of Harry in the next room, and she sighed rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other held the letter.

"James dear can you please get Harry something?" she called.

"Sure Lils, I'll get him you just rest" came James' reply.

Lily looked down at her letter and took a deep breath before continuing to read.

_...Okay let me try this again shall I? Actually how do I know you haven't burned or torn up this letter already?_

_I miss you Lily, I miss you so much__...losing you has been one of the most painful experiences I've ever gone through. But then again who am I to speak of pain? I wasn't the one who had their best friend call them a 'mudblood' Hn...I wish I never said it; it might've stopped me from doing all the stupid things I've done._

Lily stared down at the letter shaking hands as she continued to read the letter until the very end, after the last line she dropped the piece of parchment feeling shocked, how could she have never realised? How had she been so thick?

Just then she heard the front door explode open, Lily's eyes widened as she ran out of the room.

"LILY HE'S HERE! RUN TAKE HARRY!" James' voice screamed.

Lily was horrified realising exactly was happening and with all her terror ran to Harry's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her as she heard the start of a wizard duel.

She picked up her son that she loved so deeply as she heard words that shattered her heart, she heard the _thump_ of something heavy hitting the ground.

She closed her eyes as she heard the bedroom door slam open with a terrifying force.

"What do we have here?" a cold voice asked from the doorway.

Lily slowly turned and came face to face with the one man that scared her, the one man that threw a shadow over the Wizarding world; Lord Voldemort.

"Now Lily just give me the boy and you won't have to die" the cold voice said.

She looked at him with a defiant look in her eyes, this man had just taken the love of her life, and he was the reason for so much pain and suffering.

"Never" she said hugging Harry's body to her own.

"So be it"

Lily closed her eyes as she casted her final spell, one that she knew would watch over her baby and one of her final thoughts were of the letter that she had received thinking about the line that had so shocked her.

_..I've always wanted to tell you one thing; Lily I love you, I've always have._

That night Lily and James Potter died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and the very same wizard came to his downfall thanks to the young boy, the one who looked so much like his father and yet had the heart of his mother, Harry Potter.

**End**

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
